Return me
by Ruines
Summary: Duo fait le point sur sa vie... yaoi OS


Titre : Return Me

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Ruines

E-mail : 

Couple : ...

Genre : POV duo, tristounet

Return Me

Ca me soucie de devoir déménager.

Mais il est vrai que la maison est un peu trop grande pour moi, seul, après-en.

Comment as tu osé me laisser ?

M'abandonner dans ce monde ?

Seul !

Je t'aimais tant...et maintenant je suis veuf,

plus le temps passe plus je dépéris,

chaque jour un peu plus...

Tu étais si beau,

si intelligent,

si gentil,

tu avais fait des efforts considérables afin de devenir plus aimable,

plus ouvert .

Tout ça pour moi.

Et voilà que tu m'as quitté.

Ou plutôt, on t'a pris à moi.

Renversé par une voiture,

alors que tu allais à la boulangerie chercher des croissants.

Chercher mes croissants,

les croissants que j'exigé chaque dimanche,

les croissants sans lesquels tu serais encore vivant...

Ca me désole.

Qu 'elle mort misérable pour un soldat.

Un soldat que j'aimais,

un soldat qui est mort par ma faute,

j'ai tué la personne que j'aimais.

Tout est de ma faute!

Je m'en suis tellement voulu,

j'ai fait des dépression à répétition.

Quatre et Wufei sont venus vivre à la maison le temps que toutes mes folies disparaissent.

J'ai bien essayé de venir te rejoindre mon amour,

mais chacune de mes tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs,

pourquoi est-ce qu'ils refusent que je vienne te rejoindre ?

Tu me manque tellement,

je m'en veux tellement .

Quatre m'a répété inlassablement durant les sept mois qui on suivit ton accident que je n'y étais pour rien.

Mais rien n'y faisait,

rien ne pouvais me déculpabiliser,

tout est ma faute.

Et voilà que maintenant je suis là,

dans notre chambre,

enfin notre ancienne chambre puise qu'après-en n'est plus que mienne,

et ne le serait bientôt même plus.

Je ne supporte plus de vivre ici,

tous ces souvenirs qui remontent en moi a chacun de mes pas,

tout notre bonheur qui me fait pourtant tellement de mal.

Tous ces baisers échangés,

ces étreintes partagées,

cet amour déchirée...

Et maintenant,

qu'est-ce qui me reste de tout cela ?

Plus que des souvenirs.

Toujours et simplement des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs qui me font si mal,

me transperçant,

afin de me vider de toutes forces,

de tout mon sang...

Me laissant haletant et en pleur sur le sol froid et sans vie de notre maison.

Une fois de plus je m'écroule,

sous le poids de ce malheur dont je suis responsable.

Il y a,

à peine sept mois,

je nageais dans le bonheur le plus complet.

Je vivais aux cotés de la personne que j'aimais,

que j'aimais depuis tellement longtemps.

Tu t'étais enfin décidé à me demander en mariage,

nous étions fiancés.

Et même pas deux semaines après cette annonce de bonheur complet,

alors que je pensais que plus rien ne nous séparerait,

que nous serions intouchables,

indestructibles,

invulnérables...

Je trouvais plus fort que moi,

le Shinigami venait de frapper encore une fois,

et toujours pour m'enlever la personne qu'y met le plus cher.

Je...s'en est trop !

Je ne supporte plus tout ça,

tout ce mal,

toutes cette tristesse,

toutes cette solitude...

Je me souviens,

comme si c'était hier du jour de ma déclaration.

Tu étais resté bouche bée,

tu ressemblais à un poisson,

dans d'autres circonstances je serais sûrement mort de rire,

mais bon,

à cet instant ça n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Tu restais immobile,

assis en tailleur sur ton lit,

la bouche entre-ouverte d'où aucun son ne sortaient,

et tu me fixé,

au point de m'en gêner,

je n'ai pas été capable de retenir mes larmes devant ce rejet tellement évident.

Mais à l'instant où je comptais m'enfuir en pleurant le plus rapidement que je pus,

tu t'es mis à cligné des yeux,

comme si quelqu'un avait eu la bonté de te rallumer,

et en moins d'un quart de seconde,

je me trouvais collé contre un cœur aux battements irréguliers qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le mien,

et encerclé par deux puissants bras musclés sur lequel j'avais fondé nombreux de mes fantasmes.

Tu étais là,

devant moi,

toi que j'aimais tant,

mon fantasmes vivant,

tu me tenais fermement de peur que je ne m'échappe.

Et c'est à ce moment que tu m'as dit ces quelque mots qui peuvent paraître bénins,

mais qui on fait prendre une tournure radicale a ma vie :

-Aishiteru , Duo Maxwell.

Se fut à mon tour de rester bouche bée.

Je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau ,

comme toi plus tôt,

avec les battements de paupières en plus.

Je m'étais quelque peu dégagé de ton étreinte et cette fois si je ne retenais plus mes larmes, elles coulaient à flot le long de mes joues,

sans interruption,

les unes après les autres,

elles se succédaient.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles,

comment est-ce que toi,

« the perfect soldiers »

tu pouvais m'aimer moi,

ne serait-ce qu'un peu,

moi le Shinigami ?

Moi qui suis tout de faux ,

alors que toi ,

tu n'es que pureté et innocence.

Afin de vérifier tes dire je t'ai fait tout bêtement répéter cette phrase qui avait la faculté de me briser ou de me reconstruire en un temps records :

-Tu...tu m'aime ?

-Baka! Of course I love you my angel.

Pour le coup je m'étais remis à pleurer.

Il m'aimait,

il me l'avait dit,

et dans ma langue natale.

Mais auparavant mes larmes avaient étaient salées et douloureuse alors qu'a cet instant elles avaient étaient douces et ne me faisaient plus souffrir :

-Oh...Hee-chan !!!Aishiteru

Tu avais eu le droit à mon plus beau sourire, celui des grand jour.

Et en retour, vous savez quoi ?

Il m'a sourie,

Tu m'as sourie.

On aurait pu s'embrasser langoureusement mais non,

on n'a préféré s'observer ou plutôt s'admirer durant de longue minute qui auraient pu durer toute une vie,

toute ma vie,

toute notre vie.

J'étais aux anges.

Personne en cet instant ne pouvait être plus heureux que je ne l'étais.

Puis un an et demi plus tard,

le bonheur total,

pour nous tous ,

la guerre était enfin finie,

et tous les conflies Terre-Colonies étaient eu aussi réglé.

Nous étions libres.

Libre de vivre enfin.

Nos vie venaient enfin de commencer.

Mon soldat parfait,

n'était alors plus que simplement « parfait ».

Nous avions décidé d'acheté une maison,

notre maison.

On n'en a visité une dizaine s'en qu'aucune ne nous convienne vraiment.

ET finalement, après plus de deux mois de recherches intensives,

on n'est tombé sur LA maison,

notre maison,

celle qui nous fallait,

celle qui nous correspondait,

qui nous ressemblait.

Nous étions éblouis devant sa prestance.

Enfin Hee-chan surtout,

tu avais l'air tellement émerveiller devant elle.

Elle était d 'un style baroque presque gothique,

qui me correspondait totalement,

et aussi tellement calme et reposante tout à fait comme toi.

On aurait certainement fini notre vie dedans.

Cinq chambres,

pour accueillir tous nos amis quand ils décideraient de nous rendre visite car nous avions tous convenu qu'il était hors de question que nous nous perdions de vue après ce que nous avions partagé ensemble.

Trois salles de bains,

tu disais que comme ça tu pourrais prendre ta douche quand tu voudrais sans avoir a attendre des heures entières que je finisse.

Aussi,

une cuisine immense,

qui pourrais facilement loger l'énorme frigo que je t'avais fait acheter.

Un salon tout bonnement superbe avec de grandes étagères pour tous tes livres et une jolie petite cheminée.

Bien sur,

je m'étais attribué deux pièces,

pour en faire des salles de jeux-en tout genre-

je me souviens encore de tous ces arguments que tu m'avais trouver pour que je n'utilise qu'une et pas deux pièces.

Comme quoi nous n'aurions pas assez de place pour toutes nos affaires,

qu'il était inutile t'avoir t'en d'espace pour une télé et une Play-Station et tout autres blabla que je n'écoutais même pas.

Mais comme j'avais fini par trouver le moyen de tout ranger,

et bien tu m'as laissé mes deux pièces de jeux.

Et puis,

le jardin,

ton jardin,

ton petit coin à toi,

rien qu'à toi.

Je ne me serais jamais douter une seconde du talent que tu avais pour ces plantes si je ne t'avais pas vu à l'œuvre,

tu étais tout aussi acharné que lors de nos missions.

Sûrement le faite de te dire que tu arrive à créer quelques chose,

quelques chose de beau,

de tes propres mains,

celles qui avaient t'en détruites.

Toutes ces sublimes fleurs aux odeurs plus subtiles les unes que les autres,

que tu allais gentiment me cueillir afin dans parsemer la maison.

Finalement,

qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

Rien !

Je n'ai absolument rien fait à part te donner la mort.

My love , I so love you .Return me.

J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre,

ou bien reviens-moi.

Je t'en pris...

je t'aime tellement.

Je m'écroule à nouveau sur le sol froid de notre maison,

je souffre tellement depuis que tu n'es plus là...

Finalement c'est peut-être pas plus mal que je vienne te rejoindre au moins là-bas on ne nous séparera plus.

Je serais à toi,

et tu seras à moi...

pour l'éternité.

Mais Quatre va être déçu.

Déçu,

il a confiance en moi,

il pense que je vais résister,

que je vais survivre,

c'est pour ça qu'avec Wufei ils ont acceptés de repartir.

Parce qu'ils on confiance en moi.

Mais si je viens te rejoindre,

peut-être que Trowa ne m'en voudra plus,

qu'il acceptera de me pardonner ta mort,

la mort de son meilleur ami,

la mort de la personne qu'il aimait,

tout autant que moi,

si ce n'est plus.

Qu'il réalisera enfin que je ne suis pas un lâche et que je te donnerais ma vie des milliers de fois si je pouvais.

Quatre et Wufei ont pourtant essayé de le convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute,

mais bon,

si moi-même je n'en étais pas convaincus,

il n'y avait aucune chance pour que lui le soit.

Il t'aimait lui aussi,

il te l'avait dit,

fait une déclaration en bonne et du forme.

Mais tu l'as repoussé,

pour X raison.

Alors quand il a fini par apprendre que cette raison était moi,

plus rien n'allait comme avant,

il t'en a énormément voulu,

et a moi,

n'en parlons même pas.

Alors quand il a appris que tu étais mort,

il me l'a reproché,

et je ne pouvais même pas me défendre.

Il m'a traité de tous les noms...

mais celui qui m'a fait le plus mal et aussi qui m'a le plus marqué,

s'est d'avoir dit que je ne t'aimai pas...

Sur le coup je me suis demander comment il pouvait prétendre une telle absurdité,

puis en y réfléchissant bien c'était peu être vrai.

Du moins pas autant que lui,

avec lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé,

tu serais en vie,

tu rirais,

tu mangerais,

tu dormirais...

Je suis un monstre d'égoïste,

pendant que je vie ma vie,

bien que très agité,

toi tu...

tu n'es plus là !

Mais où est tu ?

Pas avec moi en tout cas,

tu es loin de moi,

beaucoup trop loin.

J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en veut pas et que tu me pardonnera.

Car au fond,

Je t'aime,

tu le sait,

et pour moi c'est le principal,

c'est tout se qui peut m'importer.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan,

finalement c'est décidé,

je vais te rejoindre,

puise que tu ne me reviens pas,

alors moi je vais venir à toi...

I love you Heero Yuy. Forgive me.

**Owari**

Mon anglais est assez... « pourrie », je vous l'accorde , alors si vous voyez des fautes...faites moi signe.

Euh...sinon, je ne suis pas contre les commentaires , aussi bien négatif que POSITIF !!!

Merci.

Ruines.


End file.
